


Tention

by FernPool



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernPool/pseuds/FernPool
Summary: Trapeze artists Kylo Ren and Kira perform with The Forces of Nature circus, but is there more than just partnership between them?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Tention

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is the first prompt I wrote and I’m sure the most ridiculous. I have never actually been to the circus, so this is all a collection of Youtube videos and Wikipedia research written at midnight. Oh, and copious amounts of Madagascar 3. During the trapeze scene, listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFqeP_9N_Zg (Leia’s theme) starting at 1:30 for full effect.

“I’m Ringmaster Luke Skywalker!” an older man in an elegant ringmaster’s tuxedo announces as he is bathed in a spotlight. 

The crowd cheers wildly. A woman with gray hair steps up next to him. “And I’m Ringmaster Leia Skywalker-Solo!” 

They speak in unison. 

“Welcome to The Forces of Nature Circus!” 

________________________________________________________________________  
Luke and Leia walk to the center of the Ring, moving out of the way for a pair of clowns to come walking out. 

“Meet FN-2187 and RS-1989” Luke shouts. 

The clowns skip out of the tent entrance, the taller one falling on his ridiculously oversized polka dotted clothes. The shorter clown with a rose on her hat helps him up but pulls a pie from seemingly nowhere and smacks him in the face with it. The audience roars with laughter. She then runs off to a tiny tricycle, comically pedaling away from the taller one as FN-2187 waddles after her with pie dripping from his face. 

“Poe and Brilliant Blaze the eighth, also known as BB-8!” Leia announces. 

An orange stallion prances out, a man on its back doing flips and handstands as BB-8 parades around the ring. He balances on one foot, winking at a woman in the front row as they disappear into the tent. 

A shaggy lion bounds out into the ring, causing the audience to gasp. It leaps on top of a crate and roars. A man walks out behind the lion, pulling a hoop. The lion jumps through the moving hoop and lands elegantly. 

“Han Solo and Chewbacca the Lion!” Han bows, and so does the lion. They walk to the other side, weaving in and out of the tentpoles as they go. 

The lights dim dramatically, and the spotlights shoot to the middle of the ring, where a man and a woman in red and black leotards stand. 

“The world-famous trapeze artists Kylo Ren and Kira!” 

______________________________________________________________  
An hour previously 

In her dressing room, Rey took a shaky breath. She couldn’t mess this up. She was finally back in London, in her hometown. Well, if you could call where you grew up in foster care a hometown. She checks her phone once more, hoping Finn grabbed her leotard from the hotel.  
“Rey, you in here?” She hears Ben call out. 

She quickly stuffed her phone in the pocket of her sweatshirt. “Yeah. Come on in.” 

Ben walked in, holding a bag with red sequined fabric poking out. 

“Finn grabbed your leotard. He told me to drop it off cause he had to get his makeup done. Yet another reason why I’m not a clown.” 

Rey smiled. “Reason 17, right?” She said, taking the bag from him and setting it on the cheap folding table in the center of the room. She grabbed a folding chair from where it was leaning against the wall, setting it up by the table. 

She pulls her chair over, sitting backwards on it. “We should probably go over what we’re going to do for the finale again. We have to get this right.” She stated. “We have to.” 

“Rey, it’ll be fine. It’s just a show.” Ben patted her on the back. 

“No, it isn’t. This is in London now, our first international show to boot. If we fail this, the tour could fail. Everything could fail.” She reached for the water bottle on her desk, taking a swig. “And we’re the main act.” 

Ben shook his head. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. You always ace our routines.” He quickly changed the subject. “So, about the routine. Maybe we should add what we’ve been working on. Shock the audience a little.” 

Rey grinned. “Definitely!” 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. They stared into each other's eyes, leaning forwards. 

Finn popped his head in the door. “Hey, it’s time to get ready. Ben, can you help me get the clown shoes on?” 

Ben nodded. He turned to Rey. “Break a leg, Rey. And make sure to chalk up your hands a little extra.” 

“Okay. Now get out you two, I need to change.” 

They hurried out of the door. 

Rey turned to the table, grabbing the bag with her leotard in it. She pulled it out. It was black, with a red sequined starburst outlined in yellow. Leia had it custom-ordered for the London show, and it was soft as silk. She couldn’t wait to put it on. 

________________________________________________ 

The trapeze began to rise off of the ground, spinning slightly. The first notes of the music flowed through the air. 

As the trapeze reached the top, the music sped up slightly. 

Rey and Ben leaned out, one arm and leg reaching outwards. 

They sat down on the trapeze, interlocking arms. 

Rey slid backwards, and Ben flipped upside down. 

They were almost 20 feet up in the air, and Rey had never felt freer. She trusted Ben not to let her fall. 

They twirled faster and faster, rising towards the ceiling. 

She held on to Ben’s arms, waiting for the cue for her to let go. 

He nodded, and she fell, quickly pivoting and jumping onto a second trapeze, the sequins on her costume glinted in the spotlights like a phoenix's feathers. 

The two trapezes began to be pulled backwards, towards the scaffolding of the circus tent. She felt the backs of her feet make contact with the board, and she looked at Ben. He nodded, almost indistinguishably. 

They both jumped, swinging past eachother, and when she came back, she let go of the strings, somersaulting towards Ben through midair. He grabbed her ankles, and she shook her sleeves, glitter raining down on the enraptured crowd. 

She twisted, swinging her legs up to the trapeze and grabbing on with one hand. 

She held on, and Ben jumped to the other Trapeze, grabbing the bar. He did the same, his leotard a flash of red and black. 

They swung back to each other, grabbing the other’s hand and twirling midair. The ropes tangled together as they lowered down to the ground, staring into each other's eyes.

Their feet touched down on the ground, and the audience clapped wildly, shouts echoing through the room. Ben smiled at Rey, still holding her hand. 

He squeezed it affectionately as they walked into the back room. As soon as they were out of sight, she pulled Ben in for a kiss. She brought her hands up to the back of his head, her fingers twining into his hair. Ben’s arm wrapped around her back. 

Footsteps sounded around the corner, and they pulled apart, Ben smiling goofily. 

“I love you.” They said in unison.


End file.
